1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to image-capturing devices and, particularly, to a mechanical shutter and electronic device using the mechanical shutter.
2. Description of Related Art
A frequently used mechanical shutter includes a motor, a driving shaft, and a spring. It is, however, difficult to achieve reduction in the size of such mechanical shutters.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a mechanical shutter to overcome the described limitations.